monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New monster classification idea
picture this: new squid-like monsters. like in real life, they would be water-dwellers, but they would sometimes go to the shore to feed. they would have to be giant an evil-looking too. some ideas for attacks would be tentacle whips, water beam, body slam, tentacle throw, etc... this is just an idea i wanted to brought up, so feel free to commet your ideas or criticise it. I like this idea, but it would have to appear in a game like Tri, with water battles. I don't see fighting a giant cephalopod on land exclusively being very interesting, and maybe underwater they could blind you with an ink burst or something. Their pin could be a tentacle wrap, and if the player fails to free themselves in time, it shoots poisonous ink at point blank range. Maybe there could also be like a giant one where you go out on a boat or something and have to stop its tentacles from destroying the ship. Just spitballing here, but I like this idea. 12.24.10 Aandrew07 Odd...because I already have a concept drawing of a monster like this on my user page....PurpleIsGood 17:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hey, PurpleIsGood, how did you get that hunter info box on your profile? Whenever I select insert template>Infobox, its just a picture of Jaggi armor. By the way, nice concept drawing. Aandrew07 12:43 December 24, 2010 (EST) You have to select the template "FireBrickUserBox". Then you're free to do what you want. Oh, and did you see the color one? PurpleIsGood 17:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Not seeing it. Its also not appearing when I search for it in "other". I never saw your color version either, I'll have a look now. Aandrew07 12:51, December 24, 2010 (EST) Search "FireBrickUserbox", in the search bar. Like the picture. PurpleIsGood 17:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow, silly me. I shant be making that mistake again. Aandrew07 12:57, December 24, 2010 (EST) Giant squid ship battle... Why didn't anyone think of that before?Cobalt32 19:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Oh, and one more thing: if there were regular "Large Monster" sized ones, maybe they would kinda beach themselves to attack with their tentacles and water jet attacks instead of, say, crawling out onto land to fight, because the latter would probably make them too vulnerable while the former simply lets them attack hunters on land while staying in their element, so to speak.Cobalt32 20:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Actually, I was going to make a giant squid battle Chapter 13 in my fanfic, but I changed it. PurpleIsGood 20:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) actually, there is already something like that(not exactly a squid but more like an octopus) and the monsters name is yama tsukami. the only difference is that its classified as an elder dragon and rather than fighting in water, it fights in the air (literally a floating octopus). although this would be a nice idea, i've always wanted yama tsukami to be classified in its own species of squid,octopus-like monsters